Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong
by StayBeautifulx3
Summary: Brooke regrets the decision to stay in Tree Hill instead of leaving with Julian. What happens when she flies out to L.A. to see him? BJu oneshot!


**Author's Note:** Well, heres my first story EVER posted on fanfiction. I don't have much writing experience so please go easy on me. Leave reviews with C/C por favor!

---------------------------------

They've only been together for three months. Heck, maybe even less than that. Everything was perfect. Actually, everything was great… that was… up until three weeks ago. It was too soon. Too soon to hear those three words. At least that's what Brooke thought…

_Flashback_

_Brooke and Julian were laying in her bed peacefully, just enjoying every minute together snuggled close._

"_Brooke," Julian said, "I've been meaning to tell you something…"_

"_Oh?" said Brooke curiously looking up at him, "What would that be?"_

"_I know we've only known each other for a little bit, but I feel as if I've known you my whole life." Julian started, "You've changed me Brooke. You made me feel as if I never got my heart broken before and I love that feeling. The feeling of just being with you..."_

"_Oh Julian," said Brooke smiling, "That's so swe--"_

"_Brooke, I love you." Julian interrupted._

That's when things changed. Brooke Davis wasn't ready for that type of commitment yet. Heck, she was a mother for goodness sakes! This wasn't what she wanted. At least that's what she thought.

A week after hearing those three words, he went back to L.A. Brooke was heartbroken. He even invited her and Sam to go with him. But Brooke being Brooke decided that her life was here, in Tree Hill. But would it be so bad to start all over?

---------------------------------

"Brooke!" Peyton called out, "Get out of bed already! Its 12pm! What are you doing still asleep?!"

Brooke mumbled into her pillow.

"Oh, Brooke," Peyton said as she entered Brooke's room, "Please get up! This isn't healthy for you. You know I hate seeing you like this."

Brooke threw a pillow at her.

"Oh very funny! Now get up, sleepy time is over!" said Peyton as she pulled the curtains to the side.

"PEYTON SAWYER! CLOSE THE CURTAINS!" Brooke shouted and groaned as she saw the bright sunlight shining through her window.

"Not until you get up and tell me what's wrong!" Peyton replied.

"You know what's wrong…" Brooke said frowning as she began to sit up.

"…Brooke, its been two weeks since Julian left. You need to get your act together! This isn't the girl I know and love. Now please, get up." Peyton said.

After a moment of silence, Brooke spoke up.

"…Peyton, was I wrong?" Brooke said softly. "Do you think I should've left with him? I mean, I was so happy when he was here, and now… just look at me... I'm a mess without him."

Peyton looked at her, carefully. Inspecting every part of her broken face that lead to her shattered heart. Peyton knew deep inside that Brooke really did care for him and that he cared for her too, but being her best friend, she was protective. And so she told her what she thought would be best…

"I think that if you were truly happy with him then yes. Maybe you should've left with him. If that's what makes you happy." Peyton answered truthfully. "…Brooke, you're so selfless and always thinking of others, its about time you think of yourself."

"Peyton… I think I do love him..." Brooke finally confessed. "…Its so hard though. I've been closed up for so long and now that I realize that I might be able to feel this way again, its too late... where do I go from here?"

"Go after him Brooke," Peyton said as she walked over to the other side of her best friend to comfort her, "I'm not saying you have to move there, but just go see him. Decide things later and just… go for it."

---------------------------------

Brooke was finally able to build up the strength to go to L.A. and see him, and now she was in his condo(key provided by Peyton, she was able to find a spare). It was only a matter of time until Julian walks through that door.

Brooke was nervous, that was a given. She hadn't seen him in two weeks. What would he say when he sees her? Would he still want her? Does he still love her? What if he's over her? All these questions were running through her mind. It was 10pm, Brooke started to wonder whether she got the right house or not, she's been sitting in his living room for what seemed like forever… or more like 5 hours.

"_No, this has to be his house, it smells like him."_ She thought. _"What if he's on a date? Maybe that's why he's not here yet. What if him and his date are on their way here right now? .god. I can't be here right now. I can't believe Peyton convinced me to come here! He's over me. I know it."_

Just as Brooke's thoughts came to a stop, the door knob twisted.

"_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Him and his date are home!" _Brooke thought.

Brooke started to panic, thinking where she could hide but as the door slowly started to open, her only option was to hide behind the couch.

As soon as the door opened, all she heard was footsteps and a sigh.

"Maybe he wasn't on a date after all..." Brooke whispered softly to herself after she realized that maybe he was alone after all.

"Who's there?!" Julian called out tiredly yet defensively as if there was a robber in his home. "Come out. I heard you."

"_Crap. He heard me." _Brooke thought as she slowly came up from behind the couch.

Julian's eyes widened. There was a moment of pure silence and everything stopped as if time froze. That's when Brooke couldn't take it any longer, that's when she plunged into his arms.

"Julian." Brooke said with her head in his chest, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about everything. About breaking your heart and about not being able to say those three words back. About me not going with you to L.A. and about me hiding behind Sam. About me not ready to open up my heart to you. About everything."

Julian didn't say anything back. Brooke started to think that maybe she was right about him already moving on and not wanting her anymore. She pulled back and looked at him. He looked speechless.

"Julian… say something… please…" Brooke said, so softly that you can barely hear her voice.

"Brooke. I… I, I don't know what to say..." Julian started to say, avoiding eye contact.

Brooke knew then that she was not wanted by him anymore. She started to slowly turn away and walk towards the door. That's when he grabbed her.

"…But I will say this. Brooke Davis, I've missed you. I've missed you since the day I left and I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. I think about you day and night, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week since I last saw you. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. You're in my dreams and you're in my heart. Brooke, I love you." Julian said finally looking at her directly in the eye, cupping her face.

Brooke was now crying. Tears were streaming down her face as they were both standing, face to face.

"I… I love you too, Julian." Brooke said.

At that moment, everything was perfect. Brooke was finally able to build up the courage to say those three most treasured words that she held deep in her heart. She said it. Julian took her face as they leaned in closer and shared the perfect kiss.

"Where do we go from here?" said Brooke as they broke apart.

"Well… I'm surprised you didn't look into my room or anything while you were here. But…" Julian said smiling as he pulled Brooke towards the hallway, "I was just about to go to Tree Hill to see you."

In his room, there were tall stacks of luggages and suitcases piled up on his bed. Brooke turns to Julian and they smile at each other.

"Does this mean…. you want to move to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"Tree Hill changed me too, Brooke, I want to stay there. I want to be with you." Julian answered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Brooke said.


End file.
